FRUIT'S BASKET : SACRIFICE
by PrincessTin
Summary: Yuki tries to deal with knowing Tohru loves Kyo. Kyo and Tohru try to admit their feelings.A new character comes with tragic secrets.Secrets revealed and some shocking twists! TohruxKyo.ShigurexAkito.HaruxOC.On hold while I write ending.
1. TALKING OVER RICEBALLS

FRUIT'S BASKET : SACRIFICE CHAPTER 1 : Talking Over Riceballs

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO FRUITS BASKETS, I JUST HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR A CERTAIN CAT, RAT, AND RICEBALL :)

takes place after the school play of ' Cinderella' cause thats as far as I have read in the mangas.

Yuki Sohma walked in the kitchen to see Tohru and Kyo making riceballs. It had been a couple days since the school play. A couple days since he realized Tohru loved Kyo.  
Problem was both Kyo and Yuki loved Tohru. Yuki watched them . How could he had not seen it sooner he thought, they so obviously liked each other. Kyo even smiled more , well when he was around Tohru anyway. She always seemed to know how to cool that cat's temper.

" So are you just gonna continue to stare at us ,you little rat" Kyo said.

" I didn't wanna interrupt Tohru , you stupid cat."

" DON'T CALL ME STUPID."

"Then stop acting stupid ."

" Riceballs are ready!" Tohru interrupted, nervously.

Kyo and Yuki glared at each other. Then Yuki turned to Tohru." If you made them I'm sure their delicious unlike the ones Kyo makes, very plain."

" He's rig- , HEY ! Do wanna fight? Bring it on!"

" Stupid cat." sighed Yuki . Yuki took one of the riceballs and took a bite

" I was right , they are delicious." Yuki smiled at Tohru.

" Oh thank you , Yuki. " Tohru said.

" I'm just glad the play is over with. I was so worried about the possibilty of Kyo and Hana kissing. NOT THAT I MIND THEM KISSING." Tohru's voice always got louder when she was extremely nervous." It's just with the curse and all, it would have been bad to transform in front of the whole school."

" That was the weirdest version of 'Cinderella' I have ever seen. Though I am happy it went down the way it did." Kyo admitted.

Tohru burst into laughter. Yuki and Kyo looked at her curiously.

" I'm sorry I was just thinking if Momiji was cast as Prince Charming." Tohru laughed.

" That would be a sight. " Yuki smiled.

Even Kyo laughed at the thought of it. " He'd be hugging everbody and hopping around crashing into things. The whole school would have to get their memory erased. Hatori would have his worked cut out for him. I'd almost pay to see that just to see Hatori have a nervous breakdown from it all."

" Oh no! I'm totally late ! I was supposed to meet Arisa and Hana. Bye guys!" Tohru yelled as she scurried out of the house.

Kyo and Yuki watched her leave.

" You love her, don't you, Kyo"

" So do you."

" Yes , but the one she loves is you." 


	2. THE NEW GIRL

FRUITS BASKET : SACRIFICE

Chapter 3 : Love Hurts

THE MAIN HOUSE -

Akito turned around to see Shigure in front of her.

" You wanted to see me, Akito."

" Yes. You will be having a new houseguest this evening."

"Really?" " She knows the Sohma family secret but is not a Sohma but she works for me.Kyo, Yuki, and that ...Tohru must not know this."

" What are you up to?"

" The curse is breaking and I will put a stop to it one way or the other."

" So it happening. The prophecy is coming true.How do you know?"

" Two of you are no longer cursed and you are one of them."

"The other one is?"

"Haru."

"Would it really be that awful for this curse to end." Shigure walked over to her and hugged her.

Akito tried to pull back but it was a half hearted attempt so of course she failed." I must obey my father's wishes."

Shigure kissed her and then whispered into her ear." But what of your own wishes and desires."

" I hate you ,Shigure. I hate you . I hate you." though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of that then him.

Shigure continued to seduce her." We both know that's not true. You want me and I wanted you ever since we were young kids. Why else would you have told me how the curse could be broken."

" Moment of insanity."

" Give in." he said as he kissed her neck.

As their lips met she bit his lip." Get out."

Shigure licked the blood from his lips." Love hurts." As he started to leave he turned to Akito and said ." But even the things that hurt you most can bring you so much pleasure. This ain't over by a long shot."


	3. LOVE HURTS

FRUITS BASKET : SACRIFICE

Chapter 3 : Love Hurts

THE MAIN HOUSE -

Akito turned around to see Shigure in front of her.

" You wanted to see me, Akito."

" Yes. You will be having a new houseguest this evening."

"Really?"

" She knows the Sohma family secret but is not a Sohma but she works for me.Kyo, Yuki, and that ...Tohru must not know this."

" What are you up to?"

" The curse is breaking and I will put a stop to it one way or the other."

" So it happening. The prophecy is coming true.How do you know?"

" Two of you are no longer cursed and you are one of them."

"The other one is?"

"Haru."

"Would it really be that awful for this curse to end." Shigure walked over to her and hugged her.

Akito tried to pull back but it was a half hearted attempt so of course she failed." I must obey my father's wishes."

Shigure kissed her and then whispered into her ear." But what of your own wishes and desires."

" I hate you ,Shigure. I hate you . I hate you." though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of that then him.

Shigure continued to seduce her." We both know that's not true. You want me and I wanted you ever since we were young kids. Why else would you have told me how the curse could be broken."

" Moment of insanity."

" Give in." he said as he kissed her neck.

As their lips met she bit his lip." Get out."

Shigure licked the blood from his lips." Love hurts."

As he started to leave he turned to Akito and said ." But even the things that hurt you most can bring you so much pleasure. This ain't over by a long shot."


	4. INTRODUCTIONS

FRUITS BASKET : SACRIFICE INTRODUCTIONS

Haru was sitting under the tree as usual during lunch when Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru introduced him to Kiana .

" You look familar, have we met before?" Haru asked.

" I've seen you around town but I never introduced myself." Kiana answered.

" Nice tattoo." Haru told her.

" Thanks. I have two more. My chinese zodiac sign and a heart with thorny vines around it.Did them myself. " Kiana said proudly.

" Cool.Now I know who to go to for tats." Haru smiled.

" What is he doing here?" Kyo said. The others followed his gaze which went straight to Shigure.

" I was told I would find Kiana here and she is here with you guys already." Shigure said.' She works fast.' he thought.

" You know her?" Yuki asked.

" Sort of. She's our new houseguest." Shigure said nervously .

" WHAT" Kyo and Yuki said.

" Oh! How nice a girl will be living with us. Yay!" Tohru said.

" It's Akito's orders for her to live with us." Shigure told them. This made Yuki,Kyo, and Haru suspiscious about Kiana and the reasons why Akito was doing this.

" My parents worked for Akito and they recently passed away.I had nowhere to go but Akito suggested that I move in with Shigure.I have no family left to take me in.I do hope I'm not a burden." Kiana said.

" Of course not. I lost my parents too. If you need someone to talk to I will be here for you." Tohru told her.

" I do hope that we will become friends, Tohru. Since we are already bonded by loss of family I feel like your a kindred spirit. Except your nice and I have mood swings." Kiana laughed.

' Great another girl with mood swings .' thought Kyo.

" I came down here to introduce myself and to introduce you to the rest of the house but you seem to have beaten me to it." chuckled Shigure.

Kyo piped in. " Yeah right, you could have left a note in the office or something. You just came to look at the high school girls."

" Do really think so little of me?" Shigure pretended to cry.

Haru,Kyo , and Yuki said at the same time " YES."

Shigure sniffled. " Well I'll be going now. Welcome to the family , Kiana." 


	5. MOMIJI & KAGURA

FRUITS BASKET : SACRIFICE MOMIJI & KAGURA

"What's wrong Kagura? You seem to have been down since the play." a concerened Momiji asked.

" It finally happened. Tohru loves him.I can't be in denial no more. What will I do now? How can I make Kyo love me like he loves her." Kagura cried.

" You can't. It's time to move on to somebody new. Who will love you completely with they're whole heart."

Kagura sniffled." But I will never love anyone like I love Kyo."

" I hope that's not true cause I know somebody who has the hots for you. Somebody who has loved you for sometime now."

Kagura looked at Momiji with a mixture of confusion and excitement." REALLY?!"

"Really, but you have to be open to the possibility that you can open your heart to him and maybe even love him...someday."

" And it's a friend of yours. If it someone you know ...then they can't be that bad."

" Well, Kagura. Can I set up a date ...for you and my friend of course.PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE."

"Your not gonna take no for an answer are you, Momiji?" Kagura laughed.

" NOPE,NOPE. Will only accept yes." Momiji smiled.

" Alright set up a date."

" YEEPEE!!!!!" Momiji hopped around happily." Meet him at 6 tonight here, okay." Momiji went scurrying off before she could answer.

" What have I gotten myself" Kagura whispered.

At 6 p.m. the doorbell rang. Kagura in a lace teal gown opened the door. To her amazement it was Momiji.

" Where is he?" she asked.

" He is me." Momiji smiled.

" WHAT?!"

" I love Kagura. I have for sometime but you always wanted Kyo. But Kyo and Tohru belong together, even you can see that and I, well I want to be the guy that mends your heart."

Kagura started to get tears in her eyes." Momiji, I..."

" Please , Kagura give me a chance. Just one chance to show you how a lady should be treated, with respect and kindness not harshness and distance.You are loved Kagura not by who you want but you are loved."

" OH , MOMIJI" Kagura hugged Momiji tightly.

Momiji couldn't breathe from her tight grip but didn't care. 


	6. SCARS

FRUITS BASKET : SACRIFICE

Scars

Yuki was walking alone when he spotted Kagura and Momiji in a resteraunt.' Are they on a ...date.' he thought. His thoughts were confirmed when Kagura started majorly making out with Momiji. Yuki's jaw dropped.

" To tell Kyo or not to tell Kyo , that is the question. Not gonna tell." he quietly said out loud.

" What are you not gonna tell Kyo?" came a female voice from behind him.

Yuki turned around to see Machi. " Hello. Well Kyo used to be chased by a rather aggressive girl but I just saw her actually making out with Momiji. That image is burned into my brain for all eternity."

" Good for Momiji. He's nice." Machi said." I saw you and I thought I would say hi. So umm...Hi." she blushed.

Yuki smiled." Where are you headed?"

" Just some shopping."

" Well let me help you.It's not safe for young women to go out alone at this time of night.You might run into a pervert , like Shigure or Ayame."

Machi laughed." Well when you put it that way."

From afar they were being watched from Kiana with binoculars.The somebody grabbed the binoculars. Haru.

" I knew the minute Shigure said Akito wanted you to stay at his house that you were up to something." Haru said." Come on we are going back to the house."

As he grabbed her arm she screamed in pain. " Why are you screamin -," Haru started to say but felt his hand become moist.He looked at were he had grabbed her and noticed blood. " What the - . Did Akito do this to you? "

" I can't tell you." Kiana told him. " You wear head- to- toe- clothing , leaving nothing exposed. I wonder..." he pulled her sweater up and found scars all up her arm." I was right. Am I also right that there are more scars on you ,not just this arm."

Kiana nodded her head in shame.

" I'm gonna let your arm go but please don't run away.Okay Kiana."

" Okay."

He released her arm ." You won't tell me how you got these scars but will you tell me how many. Are their anymore open wounds like the one on your arm that need tending too."

Kiana nodded her head yes.

" Where?"

" My back."

" Okay. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe and help treat your wounds.Your safe with me ,alright. You can trust me."

Kiana looked at him sadly. " The last person that said that to me lied."

" Well they ain't me." he smiled.

" I feel dizzy." Kiana said." Forgot to eat." She nearly passed out.

Haru gently put her in his arms and away they went.


	7. TAINTED LOVE

FRUITS BASKET : SACRIFICE 

" LaLaLaLa." Tohru was cleaning around the house while Kyo did homework.

' Man how I used to hate the lalaing but now if she doesn't do it I actually miss it. Love isn't only blind it's tone deaf. ' thought Kyo.

" Tohru ,do I smell ...leek soup?" Kyo asked.

" Ummm, well I asked Kiana what her favorite meal was and well..."

" AH, HELL NO." Kyo went storming for the roof.

" Hello, Akito." Shigure said as he entered Akito's room.

" Your not welcome here anymore." Akito said coldly.

" Are we still upset that I slept with your mother. You did sleep with Kureno."

" Kureno isn't your mother."

" You miss me. You know you do."

" When you said love hurts, do you truly love me Shigure or is this another one of your doggy tricks."

" I love you and I know you love me. You may love that rooster but he will never get under your skin the way I do."

" You have twisted ways of showing you love someone."

" So do you."

" True. I am the queen of sadism."

" I would have you any other way."

" I hope your treating Kiana well. She is precious to me. Like Kureno , she too was born under the sign of the rooster. Though she doesn't change into one she definately lives up to her sign."

" She went out right after Yuki I think not."

" You think right."

" You wouldn't be trying to make sure Kyo and Tohru never get together. It won't work. Kiana's not Kyo's type. Haru on the other hand."

" I have to try. She's hanging around Haru and not Kyo. Stupid girl! Send her here as soon as you see her. Tohru is the key to the curse breaking and I'm running out of time.Soon more of you will be freed of the curse. Then you will all leave me."

" Even if they did you know I never would. Why can't that be enough?"

" It...it just isn't."

" I guess I will go and find Kiana."

" No. Tonight you stay with me."

" Yes, mistress." Shigure smiled.


	8. AND FINALLY

FRUITS BASKET : SACRIFICE FINALLY THEY...

Tohru made her way to the roof . " Shigure called he's not coming home tonight and Yuki called and said he would be late. He's hanging out with Machi. I don't know where Kiana is so I left the soup in the fridge with a note." Tohru sat next to Kyo.

" Kyo, can I...can we talk?"

" About what?"

" The school play and my umm.. outburst."

Kyo's heart started to race. " Uhh...ummm."

" I really like you, Kyo"

" Cause I'm the cat."

" That's a bonus. What I'm trying to say is .." Tohru took a deep breath and then blurted out." I'm falling in love with you.You always have been saying for me to speak up sometime , be selfish. Well here is that moment. I love you and I don't want to see you ever alone. I want you to always be with me. I know it won't be easy but I don't care , it would be so much harder with out you. Your staring at me like I'm crazy. It's not mutual is it? I'm sorry. I'm sorry ! Me and my big mouth."

" Tohru it is so mutual, more mutual then you could ever know. I'm just taken aback from your assertiveness. I... I love you too. For a long time now but you deserve better."

" I don't want better , I want you! Wait that came out wrong. There is no one better for me. You love me too?" Tohru's eyes began to tear.

Kyo blushed." Yeah, your my riceball. Did I just say that? Love is making me corny"

" I love being your riceball." Tohru smiled. They both were blushing by now.

" Tohru, I want to kiss you.Can I kiss you?"

" YES!!!! Wait how do we kiss without you transforming?"

" We make sure only our faces touch nothing else, I think. "

Kyo and Tohru slowly leaned together and kissed. Their hearts beating so fast with every kiss, finally parting to get some air before they both pass out.

" I'm sorry if I was bad at it." Tohru apologized.

" You weren't bad. I really enjoyed it." he tried to reassure her." I just wish I could hold you in my arms."

" You can." she hugged herself." See your holding me. In my mind it's your arms that are wrapped around me."

" You have got to be kid -" he didn't finish his sentence when he saw her face near tears.He then wrapped his arms around himself and smiled." And I'm holding you Tohru and I'm never letting go." 


	9. BREAKING FREE

FRUIT'S BASKET: SACRIFICE

BREAKING FREE

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Kyo: I FINALLY got the girl!**

**jaeangel: coughs for now**

**Kyo: WHAT**

**jaeangel: whistles**

**Kyo: Your up to no good**

**jaeangel: ...**

**Kyo: I won't let you hurt her!**

**jaeangel: easily fixable I can just not write in that chapter, btw your not in this chapter, Haru is**

**Kyo: What!!!! Your evil!!**

**jaeangel: Yep**

** 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Haru had carried her home, all the time not realizing he didn't transform until Kiana pointed it out.

"Yeah but I carried you on my back so ...wait what else do you know about us Sohmas? he asked.

" I know the curse is breaking. I know you and Shigure are no longer cursed. I know more will soon break free from the curse and I know why it's finally breaking." she answered.

" I'm free?"

Kiana nodded yes and layed on her stomach on his bed. " I need to change the bandage on my back. You can call Hatori or help me yourself. If you do call Hatori, Akito will find out and I really don't want to deal with that right now."

" Okay, lift up your shirt and I'll be right back with some bandages."

He came back with bandages and ointment. He noticed her back was filled with scars as well." Is there anyplace your not scared?"

Kiana started to tear up." No, but my legs and feet have the least scars."

" You wanna tell me who did this yet."

She nodded her head no.

" What have you been through in this life?"

" Bad stuff.Bad stuff."

"Well if anyone tries this bad stuff again they will deal with me."

" You didn't go black all of a sudden did you?"

' She knows about that too' he thought." Maybe. If the curse is broken can I still go black?" he finished dressing her.

She got up." Well there is only one way to find out if what Akito told me was true, hug me. She lied to me about Tohru, saying all those bad things about her ."

" Back up a minute. Akito's a guy."

Kiana blushed." Oh...yeah I forgot ummm.HE just looks so femine I uh, of course Akito's a guy."

" And your really bad at lying but Akito's great at it. How could I have not seen that?"

" You can't tell anybody, at least not yet.I don't know what Akito would do to me."

" Point. There's nothing to gain from telling Akito's secret right now. But if Akito threatens anybody, I can't promise I won't use it."

" Okay, just make sure I'm out of Akito's line of fire first."

" Yeah, that I can promise."

" Now to see if your still cursed." she hugged him and he didn't change. They looked each other in the eyes.

" I'm free.Really free."

Kiana smiled." You really are."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

" Telling me what you know."

" Well I am a blabbermouth,which Akito didn't know.And the hug well, you helped me and I returned the favor.Plus your hot, bonus.I got to hug a hottie." she blushed turning away from his face.

He grabbed her face back." Your not so bad yourself."

" I'm scarred.There is nothing hot about that."

" Whatever happened to you ,you survived. These scars are proof your a survivor.I think survivors are hot.So I got to hug a hottie too."

" Okay now I'm really blushing.So I guess you will me going back to your ex-girlfriend."

" No she left for good and If she did come back.She's determined to self destruct."

" To wander in the darkness alone."

"Yeah."

" I can relate except I know longer want to face the darkness alone."

" Your not going to."

" Haru, my dad was the one who started putting these scars.Some Akito did.Some though I did myself."

"I know."

"You knew?"

" You suck at blending cuts to look like they were inflicted by someone else.I knew some of them were self inflicted but you had to admit that yourself. You will not face your demons alone.I want to help you if you let me."

"I would like that but umm.I haven't cut in a year these open wounds were from Akito, for not wanting to do this job."

" Job?"

" Well I told you alot already I might as well tell you the rest that I know.The curse is breaking cause Tohru is falling in love with the cat. Since the curse started the cat has been the outsider, unloved. Think Beauty and the Beast. For who could ever love a beast? Well someone finally came along saw past the beastly exterior and fell in love with his soul. Saw and loved the man inside who was lonely , afraid and bitter.When that happened the beast's curse and anything else that was held hostage from the curse were free. As Tohru and Kyo fall deeper in love ,more Sohmas will break free. When they consumate their relationship then Kyo will be set free and the curse finally broken. But you can't tell Kyo or Tohru this.  
It has to happen naturally or the curse won't break."

" So Akito wanted you to break them up?"

" Yes but I have seen them together and Tohru's so sweet.I can't do it. I want to see this curse break and I'm willing to face Akito's wrath to do so."

" You'd sacrifice yourself to see us free from this curse?"

" Yes, I- " Haru interrupted her with a passionate kiss.


	10. START OF SOMETHING NEW

FRUITS BASKET : SACRIFICE 

Kiana layed on the bed. Haru laid next to her.She looked at him." Don't you dare try anything without asking first ? That goes for Black Haru as well."

"Understood. Can I ask you something personal ?"

" Yeah."

" Why do you cut ?"

" To feel human. To prove to myself that I'm human. When I see the blood and feel the pain I feel alive. It's like a drug, a rush. I also did it to punish myself and oddly nuture myself.  
When I see the wound healing it's part letting my inner pain go ,yet it remains when it scars. A constant reminder of ..." Kiana choked up.

Haru whiped her tears. " I understand the wanting to feel human. You said you haven't cut in year , I'm proud of you."

" Your what ?"

" I'm proud of you Kiana. Noone's every said that to you ?"

" Nope. It's not easy. Every day I want to but I haven't. It's my own mini accomplishment in life."

" It's a big accomplishment in my opinion."

" Thank you."

" Kiana, can I kiss you ?"

" Yes."

She expected him to kiss her lips but he kissed a scar on her shoulders. " That felt good but I was really hoping for a kiss on the lips."

Haru smiled and kissed her lips.They kissed again and again. " Don't worry I will only do what you allow, nothing until your ready. Can I hold you though ? I only have been able to hold relatives with the curse. I want to hold someone who doesn't have the curse. I really want hold you in my arms."

" Hold me all night and I know this is mushy but never let me go."

They kissed again and held each other all night.

A couple days later Kiana and Haru went to see Kyo and Tohru.

" Guys watch this, " Haru said and hugged and kissed Kiana. " I'm free of the curse. I don't know how but it's like a weight off my shoulders or maybe it's my new girlfriend."

" Wow Haru, let me hug you and see if you transform." Tohru said.

" Hands were I can see them Haru." teased Kiana.

Tohru hugged and he didn't transform. Haru looked at Kyo." I think it's only a matter of time before you and the rest are free."

" That would be great , then I could hug my boyfriend!" Tohru said.

Kiana looked at her." Boyfriend ? Are you and Kyo ? "

" Dating ,yep." Tohru smiled." How did you know it was Kyo ?"

" The chemistry between you two , hot." Kiana replied.

" Just like Kiana ." Haru hugged Kiana.

Kyo tried to smile but couldn't he longed to hold Tohru the way Haru was holding Kiana. " Will you two lovebirds knock it off . Your making me want to vomit."

" Kyo !" Tohru gasped.

Kiana turned to Haru. " Down boy.The cat's unhappy he can't cuddle next to his love. It's understandable."

Kyo looked at Kiana. " How do you know so much about the curse , Kiana?"

" I told her." lied Haru.

" You only just met her this week and let's face it when Rin returns you will drop this one and go back to Rin." Kyo said angerily.

Kiana looked like she had been punched. " I think I'll be going now. Haru stay please." Kiana ran out of the house.

" How dare you say that you have no idea what she's been through or what she's going through. I might not transform but there's still a little black in me that kick your butt!"

" Then enlighten us! She was supposed to be living here , orders from Akito. Which right there is a big flag saying she works for Akito! She's fooling you!"

" She's been staying with me to hide from Akito's wrath!"

" So she does work for Akito !"

" She did but not anymore.You stupid cat I'm falling for her! This is not a rebound!"

" What does she do to you to make you think that."

" We haven't touched! Akito abused her and her father did too.She has scars , that's why she's always covered up! And if Akito gets ahold of her I don't even wanna know what Akito will do."

Yuki walked in . " Akito beat her too ?"

Haru nodded yes.

" Go after her ,stop fighting with this stupid cat."

Haru ran out to find Kiana.

" I didn't know that Akito hurt her too.Damn it all !" Kyo ran to the roof. 


	11. UNCONDITIONAL LOVE

FRUITS BASKET : SACRIFICE

Haru ran home to find Kiana laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

" What are you doing ?" he asked as he lay next to her.

" Visualizing.Anything to distract the urge to cut. It's a constant battle." she sighed.

" Kyo doesn't know the truth, not all of it anyway."

" I know Haru, I know.Thank you."

" For what ? "

" Coming into my life."

Haru kissed her neck. " I think I'm falling for you, Kiana."

" I loved you the minute I met you, Haru. But I will understand if Rin - "

" Her and I had our chance and it didn't work. I wish her well but I want you."

" I want you too."

Haru kissed her lips ." I'm not going anywhere."

" You don't understand Haru. I WANT you."

Haru looked shocked. " You sure ?"

Kiana nodded. They made love for the first time and held each other all night.

Tohru went on the roof to check Kyo.

" You hate me?" Kyo asked.

" No. We didn't know the facts and Kiana will understand that. I could never hate you Kyo. I love you. I've been in love with you forever."

" I've loved you for along time Tohru and I'll never stop." Kyo said. All of a sudden he got lighthead and lost his breath for a moment then a sudden burst of peace came over him.  
He smiled. "Tohru can you hug me? " She looked uncertain." Please,try." She hugged him and he didn't transform. He hugged her tightly. " Thank you."

" You didn't change, the curse is really breaking! Why did you thank me?"

" Cause I understand now.Your the reason the curse broke. Your love, unconditional love broke it." He held her so tight and kissed her and they both had tears in their eyes. " It was always you Tohru."

" We should tell the others."

" Later right now I want you all to myself."

They layed down and embraced each other. hey looked at the stars in the sky grateful to finally be able to show how much they mean to each other. 


End file.
